tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Narrow Gauge Coaches/Behind the Scenes
Background Information The Railway Series There are several narrow gauge coaches seen throughout the Railway Series created by Wilbert Awdry. There are 7 known named coaches. They first appeared in the Railway Series book, Four Little Engines, which was published in 1955. Their last appearance was in New Little Engine, published in 1996. File:RuthLucyillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards.png|Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima File:AdaJaneMabel.png|Ada, Jane and Mabel File:GertrudeMillicentillustratedbyEdgarHodges.png|Gertrude and Millicent File:SkarloeyRailwaySaloonCoaches.png|Saloon Coaches File:MidSodorRailwayCoaches.png|Mid Sodor Railway Coaches File:TalyllynRailwayCoachesRWS.png|Talyllyn Railway coaches File:FfestiniogRailwayCoaches.png|Ffestiniog Railway coaches The coaches are based on carriages servicing the Talyllyn, Corris, Ffestiniog and Welsh Highland Railways. These coaches (with exception of the Talyllyn coaches) do not appear in the television series adaptation, Thomas & Friends. However, these coaches form the basis of several other coaches on the Skarloey and Mid Sodor Railways. Television Series In 1995, the narrow gauge coaches were introduced in the fourth season of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. Three varations of coaches were made; blue and cream coaches, red coaches with yellow stripes, and green and cream coaches. They replaced the roles of Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima, Beatrice, Ada, Jane, Mabel, Gertrude and Millicent in the televised adaptations of the Skarloey Railway stories from the Railway Seris. While all the narrow gauge coaches in the Railway Series were female, any instance of the coaches in the television series being referred to in gender-specific pronouns were removed and omitted. This is could of been a result of sexism allegations centred around the fact that the engines were almost invariably male, while the coaches were always female which surfaced in the 1980s. Britt Allcroft, the producer of the television series, claimed that gender issues were irrelevant. These coaches reappeared in sixth season but were no longer depicted with faces. The seventh season introduced the Refreshment Coach. They last appeared in the twelfth season. Following the shows transition to CGI, these coaches were later replaced with ones that resembled the coaches on the Talyllyn Railway when the Skarloey Railway was reintroduced in 2011. Coaches based on the Glyn Valley Tramway cocahes were added in 2018. Behind the Scenes Awdry's models The Reverend Wilbert Awdry built OO9 scale models of the Skarloey Railway coaches (Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima). These models are now on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn, Wales, UK located near the Talyllyn Railway along with the other Skarloey Railway engines and rolling stock . Awdry also built OO9 scale model of the Mid Sodor Railway Coaches for his layout. The models were donated by Awdry and put on display at the Reverend Teddy Boston's Cadeby Light Railway in Cadeby, Leicestershire, before the railway finally closed in 2005. These models are now in possession of the Awdry family . File:AwdryAgnesModel.jpg|The Rev W. Awdry's Agnes model at Tywyn File:AwdryJemimaModel.jpg|The Rev W. Awdry's Jemima model at Tywyn Theduke.png|Awdry's model of Duke and the Mid Sodor Railway coaches Awdry'sModelUlfsteadRoad.jpg O gauge models (Small scale) These models were scratch-built to run on O gauge gauge track to the Gauge 1 Scale Standard during production of the fourth season. Three varations of coaches were made; blue and cream coaches, red coaches with yellow stripes, and open green and cream coaches. Like Annie and Clarabel, these coaches had the embedded faces and their faces were the same colour as their paint schemes. The coaches had faceplates made from Plasticard with removable depicting various facial expressions. These faceplates could be removed. The blue coaches resemble the livery of the coaches seen in the Railway Series, however they had much larger faces and their front and back were completely blue. Whenever the green coaches had faces, their ends were entirely cream-coloured. However, if they did not have faces, the green stripe on their sides was continued onto their ends. Coaches with faces File:BlueNarrowGaugeCoachesModel.png|Blue coaches File:RedNarrowGaugeCoachesModel.png|Red coaches File:Greennarrowgaugecoaches2.png|Green and cream coaches Coaches without faces File:BlueNarrowGaugeCoachesModel1.png File:RedNarrowGaugeCoachesModel1.png File:GreenNarrowGaugeCoachesModel1.png The covered coaches had blacked out windows. While the coaches' roofs were removable, this made it accessible for human figurines to be place inside the open coaches. Alternate variations of each type of coach were made with lower bufferbeams to accommodate with engines such as Skarloey and Peter Sam who had abnormally low rear buffers. Coaches with low bufferbeams File:LowBufferbeamCoach1.png File:LowBufferbeamCoach2.png File:LowBufferbeamCoach3.png As the Narrow Gauge engine models did not have enough space, wires connecting to the battery, servo and receiver were often carried in the blue and red coaches behind the engine's pulling the train. Occasionally, these wires could be seen onscreen. During night time sequences, the covered coaches had battery-powered lights inside them. The small scale models were predominantly used in the fourth season. They were also used in the fifth season for in between shots where they would interact with the gauge 1 scaled characters and sets. The coaches have also appeared via stock-footage in the seventh season. Three small-scale models of the blue narrow gauge coaches (one with a face), two green coaches and one red coach are now restored and in possession of Twitter user . File:ThomasTankMerchNarrowGaugeCoaches.jpeg|Coaches preserved by ThomasTankMerch Season4CoachWithFace.jpg|One of the coaches owned by ThomasTankMerch GreenCoach.jpg|A green coach owned by ThomasTankMerch O gauge models (Large scale) The narrow gauge coaches were upscaled in production of the sixth season to be compatible with the large scale narrow gauge models introduced in the previous season. These models were built to a larger scale than the gauge 1 engines and rolling stock and ran on O gauge track. They were close to 16mm scale, but slightly larger . The covered coaches windows where now clear and the coaches' roofs were removable, thus making it accessible for human figurines to be place inside all coaches. Alternate variations of each type of coach were made with lower bufferbeams to accommodate with engines such as Skarloey who had abnormally low buffers. However, unlike their small scale counterparts, the models were never depicted with faces. These models were used exclusively throughout the sixth to twelfth seasons. Standard type of narrow gauge coaches File:BlueNarrowGaugeCoachesModel3.png|Blue coaches File:RedNarrowGaugeCoachesModel3.png|Red coaches File:GreenNarrowGaugeCoachesModel3.png|Green coaches Coaches with low bufferbeams File:LowBufferbeamCoach4.png File:LowBufferbeamCoach5.png In the seventh season episode, The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop, two models of the Refreshment Coach appears; a dipladated version and the another model represented the coach in its current condition. These models were recyled from 2 red coaches respectively. The dilapidated model was later reused in the ninth season as set dressing. File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop36.png|The dilapidated coach File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop47.png|The Refreshment Coach Close-up models Larrger scale models of the blue and red coaches were built during production of the fourth season. These were required for scenes where the coaches had to interact with the close-up scale figures. These models were able to be dismantled and resembled for use of interior shots. Furthermore, the close-up scale models were usually not built as complete models. Blue coaches Unlike the O gauge counters, the blue coach's close-up model never had windows and was painted completely blue. This model only appeared in the fourth season. Rock'n'Roll31.png|A blue coach behind Duncan SpecialFunnel42.png PassengersandPolish43.png Red coaches The red coach appeared in seasons 4, 9, 10 and 11. A standard gauge red coach was actually reused as a red coach in the eleventh season episode, Duncan Does it All. Inside the coach, two London Midland and Scottish Railway posters are seen in the tenth season episode, A Smooth Ride. FourLittleEngines48.png|A red coach behind Skarloey TunefulToots25.png ASmoothRide56.png DuncanDoesItAll20.png|A standard gauge red coach reused as a narrow gauge one Green and cream coaches The green and cream coach was built as a complete model. Posters of the "Coronation Scot" on the LMS and one for "Battle of Britain" on the Southern Railway are seen inside the coach. It appeared in seasons 7 and 9. RheneasandtheRollerCoaster42.png|A green and cream coach RheneasandtheRollerCoaster40.png MightyMac54.png MightyMac80.png MightyMac90.png MightyMac25.jpg CGI models In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. The narrow gauge coaches were created from scratch in CGI by Nitrogen Studios in 2012 for production of Season 16. The models were "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software Instead of reintroducing the pre-existing coaches, they were replaced with coaches resembling the ones featured on the Talyllyn Railway. These coaches are out of scale, being too long and too tall, and the interiors have not been rendered at all. However, there appears to be a separate model for interior shots. Jam Filled Toronto introduced a new coach design which was based off the Glyn Valley Tramway coaches for production of Season 18. File:SkarloeyRailwayCoachesCGI.png File:GlynValleyTramwayCoachesCGI.png References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images of Skarloey Railway coaches